


Baticular Poetry

by Joxie



Series: Poems, Poems Everywhere [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Gen, Poetry, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: A little bit of poetry featuring Tim Drake.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Tim Drake
Series: Poems, Poems Everywhere [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936816
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Timothy Tim Timmy

Timmy here and Timmy there   
and Timmy in between.  
Never first and never last and   
hardly ever seen.  
To the side and over looked unless   
there is some need.  
They don’t see and they don’t care   
and leave him there to bleed.  
Always loyal and always fair and   
always first to shine.  
There’s no praise and there’s no   
warmth they think he’s doing fine.  
Timmy here and Timmy there and   
Timmy’s on his own.  
While mighty Bruce sits comfortably   
upon his mighty throne.  
Timmy sees and Timmy sad and   
Timmy knows his place.  
Timmy wouldn’t ever bring the family   
to disgrace.  
Not a son and not a brother he just  
trudges on.  
Until the day that fate decrees he should   
be dead and gone.

(Tim Drake – Batman (3/11/20)


	2. Chapter 2

Rights And Rites 

One step forward one step back.  
Damian knows just what you lack.  
On the hunt and you’re his prey.  
You get no rest by night or day.  
Sharp of tongue with wits to match.  
Damian has his plans to hatch.  
He’ll take you down without a care.  
So long as he won’t have to share.  
A family that belongs to him.  
He’ll take your life on just a whim.  
He’ll push you out and make you go.  
This is his right he’ll make it so.  
And if there’s pain and if there’s blood.  
That will be fine that will be good.  
For in his eyes you’re in his place.  
And nothing but a big disgrace.

(Tim Drake – Batman (4/11/20)

Baby Bird 

Alfred is oblivious to Damian’s wild plots.  
Yes even Alfred has his blind spots.  
Boys will be boys it’s nothing serious.  
Each incident and misfortune is   
quite mysterious.  
So Damian believes that no one will care.  
If he gets rid of the imperfect spare.  
Tim is a weakling he has no spine.  
A push a shove cut that line.  
He thinks it’s alright to cull the herd.  
As no one protects this baby bird.

(Tim Drake – Batman (9/11/20 – 10/11/20)


	3. Chapter 3

Target Aim Fire

Damian won without much grace.  
Pushing him out and taking his place.  
He played a good game that much is true.  
And Dick appeared to have no clue.  
That he was being played just like a fiddle.  
Not even remotely caught in the middle.  
While Damian smirked and stood at his side.  
Being an asshole and utterly snide.  
Dick allowed it without saying a word.  
Ignoring all protests he remained unheard.  
Out of patience and out of the door.  
Losing Robin was his very last straw.  
Fresh out of fucks nothing else left to say.  
He will find Bruce then be on his way.

(Tim Drake – Batman (4/11/20 – 7/11/20)


	4. Chapter 4

If Tim Were Cruel And Unkind

Damian you’re known for your bluntness.  
Well I’m going to return the favour in full.  
You who takes so much pride in being the   
blood son and heir.  
Have forgotten one important detail you’re   
illegitimate.  
Once the word on your birth certificate would   
have been bastard.  
The Wayne’s family name is old, moneyed   
and traditional.  
And most of all it’s protected from by blows   
like you.  
The legal documents are air tight and long   
standing.  
The kind a court can’t over turn a rare thing   
in this day and age.  
You’re not a Wayne you’re just a mistake   
to be swept away.  
So much for the blood son and Damian you’ll   
never be Bruce’s heir.

(AU Tim Drake – Batman (28/12/20 – 29/12/20)


	5. Chapter 5

Logic Has No Reason

There are monsters in his closets and underneath his bed.  
But the ones he finds most frightening are those inside his head.  
They wander through his nightmares and tread upon his dreams.  
He is locked within a world where nothing is what it seems.  
There is no method in this madness no sanity to be had.  
Where logic has no reason and there is no good or bad.

(Joker Junior Tim Drake) Batman) 27/12/20 – 19/1/21)

Crazy Not A Fool

The Bat in a hat or rather a cowl.  
The tone of his voice a gravel like growl.  
And on his face a threatening scowl.

Joker and Junior don’t give a damn.  
Two peas in a pod playing Sam I am.  
With no intention to flee to scram.

Bang, bang he broke Bats golden rule.  
Bang, bang he’s crazy not a fool.  
Bang, bang his regret is minuscule.

Just for a moment Tim holds Bats gaze.  
He didn’t do it for thanks or praise.  
Then sinks into calming malaise.

(Joker Junior Tim Drake) Batman) (10/11/20 – 11/11/20)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Batman or the DCU, nor any of the characters from the comics, t.v. series or films. I do not make any money from the writing of these poems.


End file.
